


Rojo Lobo

by Karaifan6



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: The Rivera aren't the only animal theme superhero family in town. There is another, but instead of feline themed, they are canine themed. We mainly focus on the youngest member, Maya Lobo, AKA Rojo Lobo. A friend of Manny, Frida, and Zoe. Outside of school and being a superhero, she craves to be a famous singer.





	1. Bio

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted this story on Deviantart and fanfiction.net, so the rest of the story is on those sits. I will post more soon.

Name: Maya Lobo  
Nicknames: Rojo Lobo, Wolf Cub, Howling Beauty, Green Eyes, Love Pup.  
Family: Lisabella Lobo (mother), Sebastian Montoya (father), Luna Lobo (sister), Hanna Lobo (grandma), Elizabeth Lobo (cosine), Ruby (Pet)  
Likes:  
Animals  
Fake furs  
History  
Hikes  
Reading  
Exotic Cooking  
Legends  
Soccer  
Dislikes:  
Fur clothing  
Math (mainly algebra)  
Evil  
Annoying people  
Animal hunters  
Dog fights  
Character Interest:  
Friends  
Manny Rivera: a good friend, but she worries about his evil side.  
Frida: a good friend, Maya feels bad for her being over shadow by sisters, and loves her music.  
Zoey Aves: BFFs, they love each other’s styles, Maya doesn't know that she is Black Cuervo.  
Rex Aves: She knows a little bit about him, but she likes him and has crush on him.  
Maria: Maya sometimes goes to her for advice, and she helps her not freak out when Manny is in danger.  
Enemies  
The Flock of fury: They are her worst enemies, but she and the only boy member (Red Rapture) flirt every time they meet. She doesn't know make how to feel about him.  
Personality  
She is a kind, understanding, and strong girl. She sometimes feels claustrophobic in big crowds or when she save the city and reporters swarms her. She is very athletic, she's very fast and can go an hour of running without taking a break. She sometimes thinks that being a hero is the reason she doesn't have many friends, but she knew that it was sacrifice she had a to make for the safety of the Earth.  
Powers/abilities  
Power Howl: She uses a powerful howl that can throw someone off their feet and to short distances.  
Super-strength: She has the strength of a wolf, she is able to rip the door off a car.  
Super-speed: She has the speed of a red wolf in her and she can run long distances for a whole hour without stopping.  
Super-smell: With a sense of smell like a wolf, Maya can sniff out anyone and everything within ten miles.  
Gymnastics: years of training has made her into a master of per core, so she can leap from rooftop to rooftop.  
Requirement  
Magical Talisman: A mystical silver charm in the shape of wolf head with a small ruby into the right eye, it allows her to transform into her super suit and gives her the power of Rojo Lobo.  
*Steel claws: Able to shred anything from paper to stone.  
*Helmet: a helmet with a built in visor.  
Weakness  
Rage: gives into anger too easily and make her go insane.  
Sensitive nose: Due to her heighted sense of smell, she can burly stand any unpleasant smell.


	2. The Lobo family

It was Monday morning at 5:30am in the penthouse of the Lobo family across from the Riveras, in the room of Maya, when her wolf shaped alarm clock went off the sound of wolf’s howl. She turn it off and got up. “Good morning Maya,” she said to herself as she let a morning yawn.  
Maya’s room was light red with a big red wolf mural on celling, a red wood bookshelf with 7 books on the top shelf, one about the history of the Lobo family she got from her mother for her 8 birthday, two about zoology, and 3 fairytale book, one is about the book of life, a glass wolf figure, a family pic of her family at the last family reunion, a jewelry box she got from her Abuelita on the second self, and pics of her and her friends on the third shelf. She made the lowest shelf a dog bed for Ruby. A large dresser and a medium desk mirror.   
“Ruby, wake up it’s time to pick out my outfit for the day,” Maya said to her pet. Ruby would always pick out her clothes for the day. Ruby got up with a slight yawn, got down from her bed, and walked to the dresser. She took a minute to pick out the clothes. She picked out the outfit: a bright yellow that said “Hero rule and villain drawl”, bright red jeans, and bright orange running shoes. “Ah, perfect Ruby, here a vole flavor wolf treat,” Maya said before she got the box of treat from her bed side table. She gave the treat to Ruby, picked up the clothes, and grabbed her wolf shaped power charm necklace. She got dressed went to the kitchen.   
She and Ruby got into the kitchen and saw the family eating breakfast. “Morning Familia,” Maya said greeting them.  
“Good morning Maya, how did you sleep?” Lisabella asked while she was frying up bacon on the stove. Lisa was dressed in her normal outfit: a white sun dress with a black hem and gray flat sandals, and her coyote earring talisman on her left ear.  
“I slept great,” Maya answered while grabbing a chair and sat down.  
“Good, here you are Mija, your favorite; fried bacon, golden brown toast, eggs sunny side up, and milk,” Lisabella said as she gave Maya her breakfast, “And here yours Ruby, shredded chicken with black berries,” she said giving Ruby her blood red dog dish. She laid it down next to Moon’s dish.  
“Thanks Mom,” Maya said thanking her mother.  
“So sis, any plans today?” Luna asked Maya while she was taking a break from eating. Although she was kind of evil she did care about her family. Luna was in her normal cloths: A pair of onyx black running shoes, a pair of dark purple ripped blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue jean jacket. Her talisman is wolf pendant on Jacket collar.  
“Well today, A new student is coming to school, Zoey’s brother Rex Aves, I promise Zoey I would show him around the city,” Maya said explaining her plans.  
“That’s great, honey,” Hanna said to her youngest granddaughter, “Oh don’t forget to report to White Pantera for your training today since your mother and I have to go the mayor’s office today and explain to him how El Tigre and Gray Lobo destroyed a park fountain last night!” She exclaimed that part at Luna. Luna was smirking at that comment. Hanna was wearing light blue dress and blue slipper. Hanna’s talisman is her walking cane with a golden hyena. She maybe hard on Luna sometime, but it’s out of love and distress.   
“I said I was sorry,” Luna said to Abuelita. Luna was more evil then good, but she can’t picked between good or evil. Maya knew this, but she cared about her too much to tell her mother.  
“Okay bye guys, love you,” Maya said as got up and grabbed her blood red backpack and ran out the door.  
She ran outside to edge of the penthouse grabbed her necklace and changed into her Lobo outfit: a full body black body suit, black gloves with red steel claws, a blood red helmet with black stripes on and a built-in red visor, a black wolf tail, and red steel clawed black running shoes that had the magical speed of the wolf. She jumped off the building and touch down safely on the earth. She then ran to school.


	3. A new friend and crush

Maya race down the street, dodging everything and everyone in her path. She got to the face of the school. ‘Okay Maya, find Rex show him around the school and the city before and after school,’ Maya thought to herself. Maya was too distracted and ran into boy and fell down. The fall made Maya change back into her street clothes.  
“I’m so sorry!” She as she got up, “Here let me help you uh,” She said as she saw the boy. He was cute, pale skin. Red eyes, reddish black short hair. He wear a black jacket, black ripped jeans, black tennis shoes, and dark red shirt.  
“Thank you Rojo Lobo,” He said thanking her, “Name's Rex, and you must be Maya,”  
“How did know you my name?” Maya asked while blushing a bit. Maya realized that was a stupid question to ask since he probably Zoey’s brother and she told him all about her.  
“Zoey, my sister told me all about you,” Rex explain, “you’re a quite an amazing and lovely girl.” That made Maya blush even more than before.  
“Hey Maya!” said someone from the distance. Maya turn around and saw it was Manny who yelled it and Frida. He was wearing his normal outfit. He was a good friend of Maya’s and they each other from Sartana of the dead.  
Frida was a good friend too. Maya loved listening to Frida’s music and loved helping her write new songs. Maya always saves her from villains who kidnapped her. Maya felt her pain of living up to her family as well.  
“Manny, Frida what’s up, besides destroying a park fountain last night,” Maya said to her half evil friend.  
“So you heard, hey, who’s this guy?” Manny said trying to weasel out of conversation.  
“I’m Rex Aves, brother of Zoey,” Rex said to them as he was slapping the dust off his outfit.  
"Zoey Aves has a brother?" Frida said, sounding befuddled, "Oh great another Aves to worry about."  
"My sister told me about your rivalry," Rex told her.  
"Anyway, let me show you around the school," Maya said trying to change the conversation.  
"That sounds like a great idea," Rex said while taking Maya's hand and started to walk to the school, "Bye El Tigre and La Tigresa."   
When he took Maya's hand, she felt like she was going to fall to knees. She has never had these feelings for any boy. She knew that she found her first crush. Maybe if she gets to know him she could have her first boyfriend.  
They walk into the school that was empty, it was 6:00 o'clock am after all. Maya likes getting to school very early for some alone time, But this time she wasn't alone this time and she like it.  
"So, how come you were away from your sister for so long?" Maya asked to break the silent between each other.  
"Well, I been living with my dad in Spain up till now, because I wanted to be closer the rest of my family in Miracle city," Rex answered as he let go of her hand.  
"Aw, I see," Maya replied to Rex, "I'm just wondering why Zoey never said anything that she had a brother?"  
"Well we never got to see each other that much when we were kids because our parents split, so I guess she didn't want to bring it up," Rex said explaining his issue to Maya.  
"I'm sorry about that," She said showing sympathy for him, "I know what it's like when you’re very young and parent leave each other, I was lucky that I got to stayed with my sister and my mom."  
"So I guess we're two of a kind, something we have in common," He said to Maya as they walked around, "That's another thing I like about you," him saying that made Maya blush crimson red.  
They kept walk through the school until they reached the library, where they found the mother of El Tigre, Maria was shelving books. "Bueno Dias Maria, did my book come in yet?" Maya asked out of curiosity.  
"No, not yet I'm afraid," Maria said with disappointment and realizing that she was with a boy, "Oh, who is this boy with you?" She asked, pointing to Rex.  
"This Rex Aves, Zoey's brother, I offered to show him around the city," Maya explaining to her, "Rex, this is Manny's mother and the school's librarian."  
"Greetings, lovely to meet you, Ma'am," Rex said greeting her like a gentleman, "What book was she talking about?" he asked.  
"Oh, nothing special, just a copy of the third volume of my favorite fantasy series 'Ying Yang high school," Maya told Rex.  
"Really? That's my favorite," Rex told Maya, showing they have another thing in common, "I have two copies, if you want one?"  
'Oh my god, I've found the perfect man,' Maya thought while she was lightly blushing. "Oh, sure that's sounds great, thanks' Rex," She thanked him. "I'll be done here in a sec, can you wait out in the halls, if you don't mind?"  
"Sure, no problem," He said as he left. 'I can't believe she likes 'Yin Yang High school' too, I think I'm in love,' Rex thought to himself as he went out the doors, blushing a tiny bit.  
After he left, Maria was smirking at Maya. "So, have you found your first boyfriend?" She asked Maya, making her blush lava red. Maria was like a second mother to Maya sometimes and she worries about Maya and her son a lot.  
"What!? That's crazy. Have you been wearing the glove again? We just met today!" Maya told her frantically while blushing fire red. "Besides, we're friends, and romance with a friend never works out anyways."  
"Pantera and I were friends when we started dating," Maria said, trying to reassure Maya about her crush.  
"Yes, and you two separated, your point?" Maya told her, crossing her arms on her chest.  
"My point is that you go for it," she said to Maya, "Now go, take it."   
"Thank you," Maya thanked her and left the library.


	4. A tour of the city and fights

After school Maya and Rex were walking through the city. Rex was holding her hand since school ended. She kind of felt a little embarrassed, but she felt like running at the speed of light. They walk through the little shopping area of town. Some would think they’re a couple.  
"So, how come Zoey wasn't in school today?" Maya asked to break the award silent between each other.  
"She, Mom, and Grandma had something important to do," He answered as they sat down at a bench on side walk, "So, What's it like to be a hero with animal powers?" He asked her as he let go of her hand.  
"Well, it can be really fun, but I've always have to be alert," Maya told Rex with heavy voice, "It gets pretty rough, I mean my only friends are you, Manny, Frida, Zoey, Maria, and my family," She sighed, tilted her head down.  
"Hey, come on cheer up,” He said as he took his hand to her chin and held her head up, “I think you’re amazing girl, and you should proud of who you are, because who you are rocks,” him saying this made her flutter like a dove, a streak of blush came across her face.  
“Hey, how about I show you one my favorite places in the city?” Maya asked as she got up.  
Before he could answer, a loud boom came from around the street corner. "What was that?!" Rex asked after jolting up from the bench. They ran to the direction of the sound.  
They came around the corner and saw the Titanium Titan tearing up the streets. "People Miracle City, scream in terror of your leader, the Titanium Titan!" He yelled his name loud enough that even the land of the dead could hear him.  
"Oh great," Maya said as she face-palmed. "This will only take a sec, Rex," she said to him while taking off her back-pack and handing it to Rex, "Hold this for me, please?" she asked as she changed into her Rojo Lobo outfit.  
"Sure," He said as he took the bag. As she ran towards the Titan, Rex couldn't help look at her and how she filled out costume perfectly. She look so beautiful with her hair up like that. Her fighting skills where remarkable, the way she was using her claws to scratch the titanium like it was paper, "Whoa," he said while lightly blushing. 'She so amazing and powerful, she and I could rule the world, she will be my queen of darkness,' he thought to himself with slightly evil smirk.  
It took about six minutes to take down the villain. She tied him to a lamp with his own arms, "Okay, stay until the cops arrive, and go to jail," Maya said to the Titan as she changed back into her street clothes.  
"Yeah Yeah, I know the drill," he said to her in sarcastic tone while rolling his eyes, "So has Pantera talked about me by any chance?" he asked in a pitiful voice.  
"Dude, really?" she said as she walked back to Rex taking her bag back, "Sorry about that, Rex," she said apologizing to him.  
"No problema, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen," he said to her while still lightly blush, "I must say, you're a quite amazing fighter," he said complimenting her. Him saying that made her blush a tiny bit.   
"Um, thanks, that's very nice," She said in a slightly shy voice. "So, time to go to my favorite stop, if you want?"  
"Lead the way," Rex said agreeing with her with smile.  
She smiled back at him and then started walking. He followed her as she went. While they were walking she was thinking of how little she actually she knew about him. "So Rex, do you have any pets?" She asked him.  
"Yes, a male peregrine falcon named Edmond, after Edmond Dantes from the 'Count of Monte Cristo,' He told her.  
"Shut up! That's one of my favorite book, and movie, and musical, I have a copy of it at home," she told him in enthusiastic voice.  
"Well, cute, strong, smart, and loves classic literature, I like you more and more by the moment," he purred to her. He's making her blush with every complement.  
They kept walking and ended up at the park. The park was full of people and animals playing and having picnics. "The park? great choice," he said to her.  
" Yeah I love it here. Feeding the birds, squirrels, other animals, just walking around in nature," she said as they were walking to a little gazebo, they sat down in the shade in silence, enjoying the calm aura.  
About fifteen minuets passed until Rex broke the silence, "So what kind of music do you like?" he asked her.  
"I listen to death metal when I'm angry, classical when I'm studying or dancing, and jazz when I read."  
"You dance?" he asked in slightly curious voice.  
"Dance, singing, and acting," she told him, "I kind of like to do a lot of performing arts," she said while rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.  
"Cool! I think it's great to have hobbies when have job like yours," he said while giving her a thumbs up, "Okay, what about movies?"  
"Classic animation based on old books, like 'The Last Unicorn,' she said, "I've memorized every song from the whole movie."  
"Really? I love the movie too. I know it's kind of a girls thing, but the," he started talking until Maya interrupted him.  
"The art is a perfect idea of what it might have been like to design the illustration of the chronicle of the medieval adventure of that century," she said with a smart smile, but then apologized, "Sorry about that."  
"No, you took the words right out of mouth," he said to her in a rather kind tone, "but you can make it up to me by singing me a song sometime," he said in a sexy voice while leaning towards her, making her slowly move away while blushing blood red.  
Before she could answer a scream came from the other side of the park. Maya saw this as her way out, "I should check that out," said as she got up. She grasped her necklace and changed into her super suit, "You should just stay here if you want," she said before running off in the direction of the scream.  
Rex sighed and got up, than ran off to her. He tried to catch up with her but she was too fast. He stop to catch his breathe, "Man, she is one fast chica," he said in between breathes then he started running again.  
Maya arrived ahead of Rex and two giant venues fly traps and one bigger one with a man on top of it. "Oh no," she said while face palming her helmet.  
Rex caught up a few seconds later and saw what was happening. "What the heck?" he said in confused manner, then walk towards Rojo Lobo, "Who's the guy on the plant?"  
"That would be my dad, El Roble Negro," she groaned while pinching the top of her nose.


	5. Father's thicket

Rex stared at Maya and thought, 'I can't believe that guy is her dad," as he looked up at El Roble Negro.  
Maya's father laughed manically and noticed his daughter. The fly trap keeled down to meet Maya face to face, "Why Maya, who's this boy with you," he said while the fly trap circled around them, making Rex nervous.  
"Papi leave Rex alone. He's new in town, so I'm showing him around."  
"Ugh, nice to meet you sir," Rex said nervously, "Your daughter is really nice." 'Why did I just say that,' he thought to himself.  
"Well listen up boy, make one move on my little hija and I'll make you in to plant food," he threat made Rex and Maya blush.  
"Papi, we're just friends, so leave him alone!" she said in an angry and embarrass voice.  
"Hey, I'm just making sure my baby girl is safe."  
"Papi!" Maya screamed in a embarrass voice, "Ugh! Time to do some weed wacking," she jumped up in the air and sliced the second fly trap in half with her claws and a mighty cry.  
El Roble Negro watched in despair as Maya sliced and diced her way to the other fly trap, and said, "Oh, come on Maya, I just grew those."  
He then grasped the ground and then prickle vines came out, formed into a giant hand, and grabbed Maya from mid air. "Now, honey you're getting a time out," he said taunting, parental tone.  
"I don't think so, Roble," an adult female voice came from out of no where. They all looked behind and saw Lisabella and Abuelita in their hero uniform: Lisabella's outfit was like Maya's but with snow white and black colors instead red and black, and shorter claws. Hanna's outfit light yellow with black spots all over it, short claw a short, stubby tail, her hair flowed down her back, and her helmet had yellow visor, and a face plate with built in fangs.  
"Mom, Abuelita!" Maya exclaimed.  
"Well, if it isn't La Heina and White Coyote," El Roble Negro said in a non-worried voice. "Lisa, you look so lovely in your suit," he said to her flirtation tone.  
"Save the flirting for you're in prison stripes," her mom said back to him.  
"And the pick up lines for your parole officer," her abuelita said in a snappy voice.  
"Ha, funny as ever," El Roble Nergo said with a growl. "Oh, and by the way my parole officer is a man!"  
"Yeah, I know," she laughed like hyena as she does whenever she found herself humorous, which is understandable since her talisman is a hyena.  
He growled and slammed both his hands on ground and summoned more prickle vines under their very feet and captured them in giant sphere. "Looks like you've become rabbits stuck in a thicket bush," he said in a evil chuckle.  
Maya struggled to free her claws to cut her way out of the thicket hand, but it was useless, the vines were too strong. She then noticed that Rex wasn't anywhere, 'Did Rex run away? I guess I can't blame him, he'll never want to talk to me again after this,' she thought to herself with her head bent down in dismay. Then all of the sudden, she heard a young male voice yelling in a battle cry, she saw Rex running to with an ax in his hand.  
He ran to Maya and started to chop at the roots. "Rex! You came back!" Maya said in a cheerful manner.  
"Of coarse I did, I'd be a jerk if I'd left a lovely girl like you in distress," he said while chopping, that made her blush, "One more chop," he said as he was about to deliver the final chop, but then a vine wrapped around his leg and pulled him up, "Whoa."  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know boy, you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects," Roble said in a mocking.  
Rex ignored him, narrowed his eyes, and through the ax at the last the bit of root and freed Maya from its thorny grip. "Yes! Thanks Rex!" Maya said to him, "Time for some gardening." She jumped up to Rex's vine and sliced it. Rex started to fall, but she caught him bridal style. "You okay?"  
"Um, yeah thank you. Can you put me down?" he said in a stutter. She did put him down. "We need to free your mom and grandma. I'll help your grandma, you help your mom," he told her while grabbing the ax.  
Maya nodded and ran to Lisa, who was trying to slash through the vines, but they kept growing back too fast. She jumped up to the top of the sphere and started slashing at middle, she broke through. "Mom, take my hand," she as she stretched her hand to, White Coyote grabbed her hand, and Maya pulled her up. "You okay, Mom?"  
"Yes, thanks Mija."  
Rex was busy chopping through to La Hiena. "Don't worry Ms. Lobo, I'll have you out is a sec," he said as he was hacking away at the vines. La Hiena was also slashing at the vines. They both finally got through and La Hiena jumped through the hole to freedom. "Are you okay, Ma'am?"  
"Yes, thank you, young man," she said, thanking him.  
Maya and Lisabella came over to see if they were okay. "Guy, you okay?" asked White coyote.  
"Yeah," Rex replie.  
"Okay, Mom, Abuelita, how about tacit 4 ivy?" she asked. They both nodded in agreement. "Good. Rex, go find somewhere to hide, this is going to be messy."  
He nodded and ran to the nearest tree. "Good luck," he yelled.  
The ladies ran in three different directions and jumped on the last fly trap and started to slash and cut at the head. After about five minutes they turned it to plant scrap. Rojo Lobo then jumped on to El Roble Negro. "GET OFF ME!"  
Rojo Lobo then elbow checked right in his pressure point and he fell to the ground. "Sorry Papi, but it looks like you're going to the concrete garden," she said.  
An hour later the cops showed. "Good job Maya, two villains capture in to day," Fridas father, the chief of the police said to Maya.  
"Thank you, sir," Maya said, thanking him. She tuned to father in the police car and said, "Bye Papi, see you later."  
"Bye Honey, love you," he said before they drove off to the prison.  
Maya then realized something, "Shouldn't you to be at the mayor's office?" she asked her mother and grandma.  
"Oh, right see you at home Mija," White Coyote said before they jumped off to the buildings.  
All of the sudden Maya heard a cell phone ring. Rex took his phone out his pocket and answered. "Hola, oh hey Mom, I was just... yeah, yeah, okay, I'll be home right away," he spoken into the phone before hanging up. "I got to go, I'm late for dinner, thanks for showing me around."  
"No prob, bye," she said before waving him off, "I better to Manny's."  
She ran off to the north of town.


	6. The wolf and the bird

It was sunset when Maya was walking home from training with White Pantera sweaty and tired. "Ay ay ay, that was a tough training session, but I can't wait to get home, take a nice shower, and get to bed," she groaned. She then heard something like jet coming towards her, she turned her head and saw something flying towards her. She started run away, but then something swooped her up and then flew off. Maya had her eyes closed the entire time, but then she opened her eye see she was being held bridal-style by a teenage boy in a flock of fury uniform but for a man, he had a blood red eyes and pale skin. "Who are you?" she stammered.  
The boy locked his eyes to hers and said, "Red Raptor, and you are Rojo Lobo aka Maya Lobo. It nice to meet you, bello chica," he said before turning direction to her pent house. They arrived and he placed her on the top of pent house.  
"Wait, why would you abduct just to take me to my my own house?" Maya asked the boy in villain uniform.  
He leaned his body against hers, he put his arm around her sides, put his forehead against hers, and said "I just want meet the most beautiful super hero in town," he said in wooing voice making her blush. He started his wing jet pack started to hover above the ledge. "I'm the new member of the flock of fury be the way if you wondering," he explained.  
"Yeah I kinda figured," Maya said still blushing. She felt like her knees would give out.  
He grabbed a rose from his pocket, put it her hair and kissed her hand. "You'll see me soon," he said before he flew off into the distance.  
She watched him fly off into the sunset and said, "However you are, you're not like other villain." She touched the rose in her hair and smiled.


End file.
